


Snapchat User: Exp0sedgayl3aks [DISCONTINUED]

by tentacleTestified



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dear Evan Transen amirite??, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, i want to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleTestified/pseuds/tentacleTestified
Summary: Oh my God I'm going to hellI almost don't want to spoil anythingI do not support underage sex/nude photos in any way, I just wanted to tell a story.That's basically it.Also Evan is trans here bc trans!Evan is what I live for





	1. Prologue

"Whatever, Twink!"

"You listen here Pot-fucker-"

"Oh, no, you listen to me ya little shit. Here's some advice for your next guy, try not to expose his nudes, k?" 

"Hey, gimme a break, I needed the mo-"

"No amount of money is worth my privacy. Besides you never loved me."

"Wha-"

"You only dated me so, so you could, so you could expose my nudes and piss me off! So you could laugh at my anger!"

"Dude, chill, we can sort this ou-"

"No Jared. You can't. Besides I'm not good enough for you anyway."

And with that, Connor hung up.

"W-woah, are you okay, J-Jared-" Evan, who was at Jared's at the time, asked.

"I'm fine, Evan. Can't you see?" Jared gestured towards his distressed, tearsoaked face.

"No, Jared, y-you look bad..."

"Great. First I lose my boyfriend, then the only person who seems to care about me calls me ugly!" 

"N-no, Jared, I d-didnt mean to-"

"Go home Evan."


	2. What happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN MONTHS I HATE MYSELF
> 
> anyway here is exactly what happened

Jared Kleinman was a nude photo dealer. He wasn't proud of himself, but the money was phenomenal. He never leaked his own nudes, of course. Just the guys at his school he hooked up with, and got nudes from. How, you might ask, did he get this scandalous job? Someone online gave him the idea. Here's when it all spiraled out of control.

 

This is the part of the story where Jared leaks Connor's nudes.

 

"Hey babe, what's up?" Connor's deep voice echoed through the phone. 

"Uhh, my dick~" Jared mock whimpered, and then proceeded to giggle. 

"Oh my God. That was oddly hot- Okay, so, when do you wanna hang out?" 

"What was oddly hot, Con?" Jared snickered.

"Fuck. Uhh, that weird fake moan, was, attractive? I- oh God why..." He cut himself off.

"What is it, sugar?" Jared smirked.

"I- uh- I just- I just looked down to see something I don't fucking need right now." Connor stuttered, embarrassed about something.

"Yours is up now, too, huh? I guess I do have that effect on people." Jared laughed.

"Whatareyoulaughingabout-" Connor muttered.

"Myself. Aren't I hilarious? Nevermind that, is your dick up or not?"

Connor laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it is..." He smiled bashfully.

"Mmm, good boy. How big? Not that size matters, I just want to know if I'd rather have it in me or if you would like it better for me to put mine in you." He added a quick "I love you so much" in there just to be safe.

"Uhh, it's about, 11 inches..." Connor trailed off. Jared gasped.

"Oh honey, that's definitely going in me. I'm only 8 inches. Hot damn." He made sure to breathe heavily as he spoke, and began stroking himself. "Mmm~"

"Jared are you-"

"Touching myself? Why, yes, yes I am. Care to join in on the fun?" He winked, and then remembered that this was a phone call, so he whispered "I just winked", causing Connor to giggle.

"How are you- ah- in meme mode even a-ah-as you touch yourself?" Connor whimpered. 

"I'm used to scrolling through those old MohAki1 meme dumps on Imgur as I fap. It's entertaining until a Trump memes comes up, then I practically throw my hand as far from my dick as humanly possible." He laughed, then moaned under his own touch. Connor laughed too, in a mixture of chuckling and moaning. 

"Hey, Connor, m-may I see it?" Jared asked. Get back on track Kleinman, this is your job. "Can you send me a picture?"

Connor blushed. "I-I don't know..." At this point, he was breathing heavily and it was hard to understand him, but Jared managed.

"Pretty please, baby boy? You've been so good, don't stop now." He sighed. 

"Ok, but I can't take pictures during a phone call, so we should hang up, ok?" 

"Aight. Love ya."

"I love you too, Jared."

With that, they hung up. Moments later, Jared received the dick pic. Connor looked so good, face flushed, hand wrapped around his massive cock. So juicy. Jared wanted it all to himself. He didn't want to sell this one. He wanted Connor all to himself. He loved him so much. 

That's when Jared got a text from his boss.

Boss: Did you get the dick pic?  
Jared: Yes sir.  
Boss: Good. Now go upload it.  
Jared: Not this one. He's too special to me.  
Boss: Kleinman. It is your job to expose these boys, not fall in love. Upload the photo or you're fired.  
Jared: Please, not Connor. I'll leak myself, but not Connor. Please. Let me keep him. If he finds out about this, he'll hate me forever.  
Boss: Not my concern. You will upload that photo, even if I have to hack your phone to get it.  
Jared: You're not getting it. You can have any other guy's dick pic, but Connor is mine.  
Boss: He's that great, huh? That's it. I'm hacking your phone. You don't get paid this time. Maybe next time if you're not such a pussy, you'll get paid.

Jared panicked. He knew his boss was going to get ahold of that photo. There was no way around it. Not unless he deleted the photo. He started to panic.

Boss: You were right, this boy is special. 

Oh God he has the photo. Jared was stuck. The photo will get leaked, the whole school will know, and Connor will hate him. There will be no explaining this to Connor.

"What have I done?"

**Author's Note:**

> What could have possibly gone wrong? Find out in the next chapter, which is a wierd prequel thing. Chapter 3 will be after this though. I'm a shitty author.


End file.
